


Remove all rivals

by Unicorn_QueenNii



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Crushes, Distractions, F/M, Help, Help with murders, Kidnapping, Murder, Senpai Notice Me, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_QueenNii/pseuds/Unicorn_QueenNii
Summary: What if all the rivals had extra family members? But instead of protecting their family member, they help Ayano. They love their family, but they are more in love with Ayano. They'll keep her happy no matter what. Even better if they win Ayano before the rivals are elimated.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Amao Odayaka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Aso Rito, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Budo Masuta, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Hanako Yamada, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Kizano Sunobu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Megamo Saikou, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Mido Rana, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Mujo Kina, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Oko Ruto, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osano Najimi, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osoro Shidesu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Rivals, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Remove all rivals

There will be 52 chapters actually dedicated to the story. 5 chapters each. 3 chapter will be the actual planning, and the last two will be the good and bad ending. Not going to lie, I'm actually scared I can't do it the way I imagined but I'm really excited to write it.

Osana and Osano are siblings, Osano is the big brother.  
Amai and Amao are Step siblings(who happen to look alike), Same age.  
Kizana and Kizano are cousins, also same age.  
Oka and Oko are twins, obviously the same age.  
Asu and Aso are also cousins, Asu is older.  
Muja and Mujo are related in a different way, Mujo is Muja's son who is a senior and an assistant nurse.  
Mida and Mido are also related in a different way, Mido is Mida's nephew that is an assistant teacher and in college.  
Osoro and male!Osoro are half siblings, Osoro is older.  
Hanaka and Hanako are twins.  
Megami and Megamo are siblings, Megamo is younger and vice president.

The names will most likely be changed. 

No set updates for now. I wanna get a few chapters for all my stories out before I actually stick to an update day. Once I start doing set updates again, I usually stick to three stories at a time, maybe two, and I'll most likely do the top 3 with the most votes/comments or views. That will also be decided once I start but I will be sure to let everyone know if I have a set update and if I'll end up leaving this story on pause for a while.


End file.
